Queen Ruffnut
by VanPelt22
Summary: When Ruffnut discovers that his Snotlout is cheating on Astrid, Ruffnut discovers that she is tired of the blonde and her obsession with being the queen all the time. Luckily, a noisy neighbor and an old friend will make her see that she is also a queen.
1. Chapter 1

Ruffnut couldn´t have a bad day like this in all his life. She look around the dorm flat she share with Astrid. It was a really bad mess.

Books and photo frames were thrown everywhere, near the kitchen could be seen pieces of broken glass and plates, as well as some piece of wood. The living room was a disaster too, it was a miracle that the TV was intact. And there she was, in the middle of the living room, feeling bretay and more piss off than she never was.

And Merida fucking the brains out of a guy in the apartament next door, didn´t help. The damm screams and punds in the walls have been present for the last two hours, and It couldn´tbe in worst time. All beacouse of Astrid´s fault, like always. Always with the need to be de queen bee, happen in school, in high school and now in university.

It all started with Eret. The first time she saw him, she fall hard,like really hard, and why not?

He was the dream boy for every girl: tall, good muscles In the good places, awsomes tattos and beautiful as a greek statue. But like always, she was invisibel when Astrid was with her. Inevitably, and once again, Ruffnut had to see how a boy she liked lost his head for his friend. Soon after meeting, they started to date, but she was used to this kind of thing. For her part she started dating Snotlout, came from the same town as she and Astrid. Like all boys, he had something for Astrid, but after knowing that she was dating Eret, he decied to move on. Little after that she and Snotlout started dating, and the true was that things were good. Or at least that was what she was thinking.

Before she could keep thinking a big moan come through the walls. Ruffnut suppressed a scream of fury, and seeing that she was not going to have the tranquility that she needed, she decided that the best thing was to walk a little. After taking his coat, Ruffnut went into the corridor of the student residence. The corridor was empty and silent, otherwise it was said that even there, she could hear Merida and her boy-toy. Trying to ignore the noise, Ruffnut started walking towards the elevators, but just as she passed the door of Merida's apartment she noticed something, the door was open.

Ruffnut was not a pervert, not in the bad way. She and her brother believed in the freedom to do whatever they wanted. And one of the things that Ruffnut liked the most was sex. Before starting to go out with Snotlout, Ruffnut had already been trying different things, but when she started dating him, she had to control herself a little. What was taking her to that moment, to that open door.? One of the things that Ruffnut liked the most, was to watch.

Nothing made her more horny than watching two people start to take pleasure in each other. Ruffnut looked at the door, the truth is that for a long time he had not observed anyone, disadvantages of going out with Snotlout, and the screams that had been listening for a while awoken curiosity. Just a glance.

Quietly, she get close to the door, and litlle by little she open it, but true be told she could make all the noise she want. The screams from Merida and her boy toy make it look like she was in a porn movie theater. And that was hot. Meridas apartament was no diferent from her, so it was easy to move and make her way to the bedroom. The more close she was, the more strong and loud were the sounds and only that was making her more horny. Step by step and she was finally in front of what is look like Merida´s room. In that moment she wasn´t worry to make any noise, the sounds of the bedroom was more than enough to let her move whitout worry and lucky her the bedrooms´s door wasn´t fully closed, again those two seem to have a very big rush to make it to the bedroom

Slowly, she put her knees on the floor and took a look, and in that moment she know why Merida was screaming like that. She was on her back and her legs where so behind her head that suprise Ruffnut how flexible she was, and on top of it was his boy toy. His hands were holding Merida's legs, and he seemed to use them in support to keep pace while he kept fucking her over and over . Part of Merida's red curls jumped every time they penetrated her and Ruffnut was surprised that part of those curls did not end up inside her mouth, she did not stop moaning.

Ruffnut take a chance to admire Merida´s beauty. His white skin, lightly toasted for the amount of hours spent outdoors. Her red mane and her blue eyes made her look small and exotic. Like Astrid, the amount of exercise she did could be noticed by his figure, but unlike his bedroom companion, she looked a bit more amazon than his ex-friend, especially in the arms and legs . But what surprised her most was the size of her breasts, a good size D.

And after that almost erotic analysis, Ruffnut guided his gaze to the boy toy of Merida. Since the bed was in front of the door, she could only see him from behind, but it was a good back.

"_Mama like it-"_was his though after giving him a good look.

His skin was pale, all sweat from the "exercise", and although from there I could see that he was not as muscular as Snotlout or Eret, he was as skinny as a branch, but that branch would have exercised more powerfully. Under that skin you could see some good muscles and go ass. Ruffnut was sure that must be as firm as is seemed. Looking up at his head, he saw a clump of brown hair shot from all sides. For some strange reason, Ruffnut felt a certain familiarity at seeing him. as if she had seen that back before.

Now, a normal person will have give a quick look, be horny and leave whit that feeling of doing something that one shouldn´t do and get with it. But Ruffnut was not thinking in that anymore, she couldn't, she needed that, and who could blame her? The fact that Astrid had been fucking her boyfriend for a long time and that everything had been discovered added that in recent months, sex with Snotlout had become pure routine.

True be told, Ruffnut had to change many aspects of his sex life. As said, she was not a pervert in a bad way, but she liked sex in many of her senses and varieties. And like said, before she started dating Snotlout, she had already expanded her sexual horizons much more than many of her university classmates. Snotlout was among them, although the boy had had his conquests, a good "tool" between his legs and a good amount of energy, he lacked imagination. They used to do nothing but vanilla sex, to the point that it was pure routine for Ruffnut. At least she had the comfort that with Astrid was no different, so she heard during the fight.

But now in front of her were two animals that seemed to be even fighting to see who had more strength, fucking without shame and emitting all kinds of sounds. The smell of sex and the scene that was in front of him with the reason for his head and for when Ruffnut wanted to realize one of his hands were inside his pants, stroking over his panties and the other one gripped one of her breasts tightly. And the couple did not disappoint either, the redhead boytoy seemed hungry, since he had stopped holding his legs, to claw and suck his breasts and nipples while still preneting her, and by Merida's reaction, the boy had to have very good hands.

But it seemed like that wasn't going to stop her from returning the favor, and in a way Ruffnut didn't expect. With one hand I separate the boy's buttocks and with the index finger of the other he began to slowly massage the boys asshole. And it seemed that it only made the boytoy look more wild and was not surprised, she had already tried that kind of thing with other sexual partners, even trying with Snotlout, only to receive a resounding not followed by a speech that that was only for depraved and homosexuals.

And little by little Merida´s finger was penetrating, and whatever it was that the boy felt like it had a certain effect on Merida, apart from filling the room even more with groans and grunts. Ruffnut had long since removed the panties and did not stop touching in front of that scene, his hand had to leave her breasts to support her in the frame.

She didn't care about anything anymore, just wanted to keep looking and stick her fingers deeper. And little by little she felt how she reached the limitie, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. Lovers were intensifying the noise, a sign that they were about to reach just when Merida seemed to reach her limit, what she said at that moment of her climax made Ruffnut open her eyes in shock and said the same name that Merida had pronounced in the middle of her orgasm.

"Hiccup?"

Inevitably the lovers listened to her and the scare made them to turn to her, and it seemed that for Hiccup, he had not done it at the most appropriate moment, since when turning, his cock left Merida to stay in front of the blonde, just at the moment in which that reached its climax. And he did it so hard that a small part came to splash Ruffnut in the face. After see that ,only one thing came out of her mouth.

"Wow."

Ruffnut could be considered lucky, since while Merida wanted to use her as a punching bag for spying on them, and incidentally depriving her of enjoying Hiccup's orgasm, her former classmate had convinced the redhead to let her explain. Merida objected, but after glancing at the lamb slaughtered eyes that Hiccup give her and curious to know why were fighting sounds coming from next door, the redhead agreed to listen to Ruffnut. So they were all three, sitting in the small living room, Merida and Hiccup sitting on the sofa and Ruffnut on a small stool in front of the television. Ruffnut had washed his face a little and while Hiccup had put on some underpants, Merida had not bothered to dress in any way, wearing only a blanket from the bed because Hiccup had insisted. And while the blonde explains why they heard fighting noises and the reasons that led her to spy on her neighbor and her boytoy, who turned out to be a former high school classmate. And while one part of his brain was focused on the explanation, another part kept seeing the boy and admiring the work that Father Time had done with him.

Like her, Hiccup came from Berk, and even more, he was the mayor's son, Stoick Haddock Hiccup had never been much of the social type, of course he had not had it very easy for that, being the son of the alacade and having the physical appearance of a noodle, quite the opposite of the mountain he had as a father, Hiccup had been the subject teasing and joking for a long time and Ruffnut was not going to deny that she and her brother were the protagonists of many of them.

She remembered a skinny, with arms and legs that looked like straw and a bush of brown hair and now in front of her had someone who could well impersonate the handsome mechanic of a porn movie, it seemed that all those years working on Gobber's mechanical workshop had given good results. If the back of her body seemed spectacular, the front left her almost speechless. As said, Hiccup did not possess the bulging muscles that Eret and Snotlout did, but that did not mean that she could not see them, they were marked on the skin as if they were carved in marble. The muscles of her chest and abdomen go down and up with each breath and she could see the mark of each muscle and it didn't help anything that those arms that once looked like straw, now looked like iron bars. And his green eyes, he had never seen them this close, perhaps because now his hair did not cover his entire face. But if there was something Ruffnut couldn't forget, it was what she had seen what he had between her legs.

In a city as small and old as Berk, the rumors were something very normal, and of all kinds. And one of the rumors most heard among women's groups was that as Mayor Stoick "The Vast" had a "hammer" between his legs. At the beginning of her adolescence, Ruffnut thought that they were only talk of women, the typical envies, jealousy and stuff, but over the years and fulfilling the transformation from teenager to woman, she could not help paying more attention to those talks, especially in the important events, where the whole city met. There, Ruffnut could see that many women spoke from their own experience, especially she could see it on their faces, more than one with a stupid stare. From what it looked like, Mayor Haddock was concerned in "person" with some of his citizens. And now she had been able to see firsthand that this was something of a family. Hiccup´s cook, in a simple way, was huge. Not that it was something taken from a porn comic or like a "third leg" with testicles the size of oranges, but it was huge. From what she could see, and it was enough since Hiccup was left with the mind blank the first seconds,I t was just as big as those she saw on the pages of porn movies, those 12-inch videos or even something a little more bigger than that. And thick in the right size, so powerful, the skin very tight just where the tip stood out and while his balls were not oranges, they stayed halfway.

Ruffnut was not aware that Merida had noticed how

she looked at Hiccup and bit her lip as her head began to think of a way in which the blonde could pay for her intrusion. For the moment she will have to wait for Ruffnut to finish his story.

-"And, well, that´s why I was looking at you two"- say Ruffnut with his eyes glues to the floor.

Hiccup ran his hands over his head and sighed. "The truth is that I don't know what to say Ruffnut, I'm sorry that happened to you with my cousin and Astrid, but spying on us to take your frustration off of me seems a bit too much."

"Come on Hiccup, relax, it hasn't been that bad for that." Merida leaned on her shoulder and with one of her hands began to caress the boy's stomach. "The poor woman was just looking for something to relax and it occurs to me that a better way for an old friend to help her."

Hiccup's face turned so red that Ruffnut thought smoke would come out of his ears. "Merida, you can't speak ..." the redhead put her hand on his lips and stared at him.

"Hiccup, wee lamb, we have been delivering jobs with deadlines for a month and a half, the exhibition of our field work and our respective classes at the university, not to mention how our parents have not let us breathe in weeks." The redhead's breathing was increasing. "And we've been too long without being together, now, if you thought having another girl in bed was the most scandalous thing we were going to do during our vacation, heh." Merida began to smile very lasciviously. "Then I recommend that Mr. Haddock be prepared.

And without warning Merida planted a deep kiss to Hiccup while with one hand he stirred his hair and with the other he began massaging his cock above the underwear. Hiccup suddenly looked like he was intoxicated by Merida. Little by little it looked like the erection believed inside the underwear until almost forming a suddenly fell silent, that is, right now he had Merida wank his former high school partner and what impressed him most is that Hiccup didn't stop her, which made her understand that for Hiccup and Merida This was something normal. It seemed that she was not the only one who had expanded her sexual horizons.

"Ruffnut." The readhead voice brought her back to reality. Merida stopped kissing Hiccup but not jerking him, which made the boy stop moaning and breathing hard. Ruffnut could see how Merida's hand, unable to close completely, went up and down the entire erection, the briefs already soaked with pre-terminal fluid at the tip. "I'm going to give you a choice: you can leave here now and that I then go to complain to the address for sneaking in and spying on us or "Merida closed her hand tightly around the erection causing Hiccup to arch the body in a mixture of pleasure and pain." Or you can stay here and be our personal whore, and by the way take away some tension.

Ruffnut felt a slight anger at first, basically Merida was blackmailing her, but after two seconds her anger disappeared. Why would she be angry? Basically they were inviting her to several hours of pleasure and leisure and what better way to start forgetting about Snotlout and Astrid than letting old Ruffnut come back?

Little by little the blonde got up and without taking her eyes off the great erection of Hiccup, she took off her clothes. Merida could not stop smiling and while looking at her, she leaned toward Hiccup. "We are going to enjoy it for quite some time, so put your mind and that beautiful beast of yours in the game Mr. Haddock, and don't forget to enjoy."

By the time they both looked back at the blonde, she had taken off everything but her panties and the bra, both yellow. And as Merida was waiting, inside Hiccup a switch clicked and her eyes went on to give a more lustful look. Ruffnut was also aware of that sight and could not help blushing from head to toe, because it had been a long time since anyone looked at her that way: with lust and desire, but at the same time in a very dirty way and without a verge, during the next hours Hiccup was going to use it only for his and Merdia's pleasure. And at that time she was more than willing to do that.

Ruffnut began to walk towards them, but Hiccup stopped her with a wave of his hand. "I'm glad you accepted Merida's offer." Hiccup cast a funny look at the redhead. "But I still have to decide if I agree, I don't know, maybe I need some incentive." Ruffnut knew right away what he meant, he wanted a show. "And seeing that you have understood what I mean, I just wanted to tell you not to be ashamed." Hiccup threw the blonde a kiss and gestured to Merida, the redhead slammed down the boy's underwear, freeing his cock in all his glory. "Here you have your incentive."Seeing that, the blonde felt the little shame she had left and old Ruffnut took control of everything. Without saying a word I separate her legs and before the eyes of the two lovers, she began to play with her tits and pussy. Playing would be a gentle way of saying it, basically Ruffnut was showing off without any shame in front of them and Merida wanted to see what happened if they also did a little show for her. Showing off her great ability, and very slowly so that Hiccup could admire those muscles she liked so much, the redhead placed on top of Hiccup so that her ass and her pussy were resting directly on the boy's face and of her was right in front of that magnificent cock. Basically Merida's face served as a support and behind that piece of meat Ruffnut could see how the redhead gave him a gloating look. Seeing that he had his attention. Merida stuck out her tongue and slowly licked Hiccup's cock from the base to the tip, all without taking his eyes off Ruffnut.

Once at the tip the redhead gave him a loud kiss and began to lick the tip of that cock as if it were his favorite ice cream. One of his hands began to massage the testicles and the other went up and down the entire male member. Ruffnut no longer knew who was giving the show to whom, but when Merida gestured with her finger for her to approach, the blonde did not take even five seconds to find herself on her knees in front of them, Ruffnut now having a close-up of the Merida oral work. Within a few seconds of watching, Merida began to groan, indicating that Hiccup had set to didn't need a sign, and while Merida did her thing, with the help of her hands he separated the redhead's buttocks and took a good look at the pink ass hole and wet lips. Without hesitation, and taking advantage of Merida's position, he began to lick and suck. With one of his hands he dedicated to caressing the clitoris with the other he used to see her slowly penetrate the redhead's ass, all that while his tongue came in and out of her pussy.

Because of this, Merida could not stop moaning and let herself go, which made it difficult for her to get involved in the task she had in her hands, so with a loud pop I separate her mouth from the Hiccup member and while continuing to masturbate she looked to Ruffnut, who at this point was already without a bra and masturbating with his knees open and uncontrolled. "Did you like Ruffnut? At this point it was difficult for the redhead to articulate the words, but if there was something she loved, she could overcome herself." Right now I can't ... do my job well, like this ... why don't you help me? Ruffnut began to nod with energy. "Good bitch, but ... you should start from the bottom." Merida pointed at something with her finger and saw that she pointed to the boy´s asshole.

Merida watched with great satisfaction as Ruffnut approached, almost sticking her nose to the nutsack, and with two fingers she began to massage her asshole while with the other she began to help her masturbate the lucky boy. Ruffnut by her side had not felt that way in a long time, this was one of the many things she had missed since she started dating and fucking Snotlout. That freedom, sex without shame without labels or formalities and being able to try new things, all that had been left aside when she started dating him. At the beginning it was because she knew that she had tried more things than he did on the subject of sex and she did not want to overload it, but when she thought they had been together long enough, she began to propose things that she had already tried. Snotlout's response at that time, and many later, was a great and resounding no, followed by a speech, which would also be heard many times later, that "men did not do those things." The rest of their sexual relationship would be based on vanilla sex and something "special" that Snotlout could think of, surely after watching a cheap porn movie. What Ruffnut thought was a shame since if Snotlout had a good member, although the blonde could no longer qualify her as the biggest after seeing Hiccup, and energy, her lack of imagination and her fear of approving new things would always make It will stagnate in the same routine.

But now that didn't matter, what mattered now was her and the two people who accompanied her at the time. So without waiting any longer, Ruffnut began to introduce two fingers in Hiccup´s asshole. The body language, and that somehow his cock got even harder, made Ruffnut understand that Hiccup was enjoying it, it even seemed that whatever it was that Hiccup was doing to Merida, that seemed intensified according to the reactions of the redhead At that moment Ruffnut began to lick Hiccup and Merida's cock everywhere, who was not losing notice of anything despite receiving intense work from the boy, brought his mouth to the blonde's ear. "It's great, isn't it? Just fuck without more, and a cock like ... from Hiccup." Merida already started to lean her ass directly on her lover's face and began to scrub it, which made the redhead's moans increase. But that did not stop her from taking Ruffnut by the back of the neck and with just the right force to stick her mouth to the Hiccup member.

"You know? Ruffnut could feel Merida's lips, and his tongue occasionally pass, in his ear." At first Hiccup was too shy and embarrassing to do ... this ... kind of thing. "He rolled his eyes. and for the next few seconds the only thing that came out of his mouth were more groans that made Ruffnut lick and drool even more HIccup's cock. " But all I needed was a little incentive and ... God, don't stop ! Merida pressed the blonde's face harder against the boy's cock, which made her understand Ruffnut was about to cum. "If you fuck ... don't stop fucking ... yes." Merida felt like it only took a few seconds to reach climax.

"YES ... YES BASTARD ... IF YOU STOP I SWEAR TO ... GOD THAT I WILL ... !" The next thing that came out of Merida's throat, for Ruffnut, more than a groan that indicated that she had reached climax, it looked like the roar of an animal. During the following seconds Merida stayed in something similar in a trance, Ruffnut had not stopped at any time to lick and penetrate Hiccup, for a few seconds and then laugh in a pretty happy way. The redhead stood up a little and made eye contact with Ruffnut. "What do you think if we let our boy let off a little Ruffnut?"

For the next few minutes in the room, only the grunts of Hiccup's palcer and that of the girls busy with their homework are heard. Ruffnut's fingers continued to penetrate Hiccup, while with the other hand he kept stroking her clitoris. Merida was holding her by the shoulder and her other hand was resting on the floor and both were licking the tip of Hiccup's cook, like two friends who had just found a favorite flavor of ice cream and were sharing it.

Merida could tell that Hiccup was about to reach orgasm, he had endured a lot. So knowing what one of the things Hiccup liked the most, the redhead pulled the blonde towards her. "Hiccup is about to release everything and will do it hard." Without warning she planted a kiss on the lips of the blonde. "You will see that there are many things we both like." Merida, began to bite her on the lower lip. "And one of the things that Hiccup likes most is that they see him drop all that milk without any control." Merida giggled and for a moment seemed to remember something that seemed very cute. "You have to see it, for a few seconds it is as if it were a little nerd again. Merida placed both hands on the floor." As soon as I notice that Hiccup is at its limit, I will stand by your side, I will not stop sucking it and you will continue jerking, but do not take your eyes off, look at him. It ill be worth it.

Ruffnut followed the game. After a few minutes, Merida got out of Hiccup, stood next to the blonde, took the cock, pointed it at them, and began to suck. Ruffnut began to jerk harder, but as Merida had said, he stared at Hiccup and he was looking back at him. His breathing was strong, it seemed that between the aroma and flavor of Merida and the attention that both had paid to his "dragon" had intoxicated him. And at that moment Ruffnut could see what the redhead wanted to say. On the one hand was that man who looked half animal, but for a few moments she could see that little nerd who was too shy all the time when they were teenagers. And if she already wanted to see how Hiccup reached orgasm, at that moment she didn't want anything else. She did not have to wait a long time. Raising his body a little and with a roar, Hiccup released everything. Merida brought Ruffnut to her both received the first blows of Hiccup´s cum. Ruffnut had four cum streams, and even after that, she hadn't stopped jerking him off, so big drops still came out.

The image that Hiccup had before him was, according to his opinion, one of the ones he was going to have is his most erotic memories. Both girls had the spotted face of Hiccup's cum, as did Merida's curls and Ruffnut's tits. Everyone was silent at that moment, but with a smile, Merida took Ruffnut's head and with her tongue began to lick most of her cum from the blonde's face. Then she helped her to her feet and threw her into Hiccup´s lap.

Both were surprised and look at the redhead with curiosity. "Come on, don't look at me like that, do you think we're done?" Merida knelt and began to collect remains of cum from Hiccup's cock with her finger. "I am now going to clean and prepare our friend for the next round." Merida put her finger in her mouth and licked it very seductively. "You for now, Hiccup, why don't you take care of giving our little fox some love, it looks like he needs it.

Ruffnut leans on Hiccup and looks at him. He is looking back at her and in a very affectionate way he places his hand on her cheek and begins to devour her with kisses. Ruffnut does not know how to react, Hiccup is kissing her everywhere: cheek, lips, neck, ect ...

And then she just lets himself go, because for the first time it is she and not Astrid, the center of attention.

The blonde did not know how long he was receiving the love of Hiccup, but at one point he felt that something was pressing hard at the entrance of her pussy. Looking down he saw Hiccup's cock again hard and heard the Scottish voice.

"Ready for round 2?"


	2. Round 2

"Ready for Round 2?"

At the moment that Hiccup heard those words, he took Ruffnut in his arms and, accompanied by Merida and the laughter of the blonde, took her to the redhead's room and practically threw her to bed. And once Ruffnut stopped bouncing by the force of the impact, Hiccup dedicated himself to looking at her without any shame and without hiding her desires.

The blonde had fallen face down on the bed, so Hiccup recessed admiring the back of her body, specifically in that spongy-looking ass. When Ruffnut was going to turn around Hiccup put his hand gently, but with just enough strength so she wouldn't turn around. "Shhh, don rush beautiful." Ruffnut's skin turned to chicken and a small tremor of pleasure runs through his body.

She could feel Hiccup´s other hand stroking her legs, slowly rising, leaving no part of her skin unpampered. Ruffnut felt a cluster of sensations, on the one hand he could feel the desire, affection and lust that Hiccup felt towards her at that moment. On the other, she could feel Hiccup looking at her like a predator looked at her prey.

"Look at you Ruffnut, by Thor, you're a beauty." Hiccup noticed that she was still wearing her yellow panties, emapadas almost completely. Hiccup put his hand between the blonde's thighs and gently spread her legs. "Porn that beautiful ass of yours in pomp, I'm looking forward to knowing what you smell like."

Ruffnut doesn't need to be told twice, and leaning her knees on the mattress, she pulled her ass as much as she could.

On her side, Merida couldn't help getting more and more horny as she saw the two old classmates on her bed. He watched as Hiccup bent over until he was face to face with Ruffnut's ass. And that is where Merida now knew that Ruffnut was about to discover one of the reasons why Hiccup would always be a good choice for an incredible fuck: he was a pervert with a lot of imagination. And she was going to see him in the first person.

While Hiccup was recreating with Ruffnut's butt, the redhead went to her dresser, opened one of the drawers she used to store the "toys and accessories" that she and Hiccup liked to use in their leisure time. He saw so many opportunities in that drawer, but for now he would be entertained watching those two. She took one of his vibrating rings and some of his lubricant and sat on the chair at his desk.

Hiccup only had eyes for Ruffnut's fluffy butt at the time. He could see how the yellow fabric of the panties sank a little, but that did not prevent him from seeing the wet parts of the cloth. Suddenly, and making Ruffnut groan in surprise, he buried his nose in the blonde's pussy. and I take a deep breath. "Fuck Ruffnut, your scent is intoxicating." Hiccup began to rub his nose against the moisture of the panties, causing the blonde to increase the moans that came from her mouth. Hiccup laughed when he heard her and rubbed harder, so now in the room he filled even more of those moans.

"And it doesn't surprise me, it's always been a savage, and you know a secret?" The fact of having her head practically glued to the mattress, made Hiccup's words and actions make her wet even more, and she was delighted. And to prove it to Hiccup, he pressed his butt against his face and basically started twerking on his face. "What secret?"

Hiccup laughed and let Ruffnut use his face as if it were a strip bar. The guy who could never get tired of the scent of the blonde. "I don't remember how many times I jerked off thinking about you." That confession made Ruffnut wet even more and squeeze his ass more tightly to his partner's face.

For Ruffnut that confession was a surprise. At the time of the institute, everyone knew that Hiccup was totally in love with Astrid, but in very strong ways. The way he would ever like to be noticed. But Astrid didn't even give him more than two seconds, or at least that believe everyone else. More than once she had to put up with Astrid when she began to show off how she pledged the boys and that even the mayor's son had fallen at his feet. But for some reason, Hiccup had always a special place in that category.

And now she had that little nerd, transformed Loki knows how, in a specimen of a man out of any dirty and erotic fantasy possible, confessing that during his teenage years, in which a boy of that age could not think of other things they weren't girls, he had spent hours jerking off thinking about her. Sila Rubía was already horny before, now she had basically suffered a short circuit.

Hiccup felt the panties' cloth get wetter and I can't stand it anymore. With impatient jerks, I take out the already very dirty Ruffnut fluids, yellow panties and took a good look at Ruffnut's pussy and asshole.

His lips were totally wet and I could see he had it all shaved. His asshole seemed to have never been penetrated and was pink. And Ruffnut could see through his legs, as he was embodado. And when he felt his gaze, he smiled and leaned a little so he could hear it. "And this was one of my favorite fantasies."

Ruffnut watched as he grabbed her panties and wrapped them around his cock, stop then start masturbating with them. The blonde was speechless for a few seconds, but did not have much time to look, since Hiccup began to lick all her pussy.

For Merida, this scene was incredible, it was as if she had her interactive interactive porn movie. The "little" nerd who finally manages to make his fantasy come true with the girl he was wandering through. And from the stupid face Ruffnut was putting on, it seemed that she herself had reached the same conclusion as the redhead. She sank her vibrating ring even further into her pussy and squeezed one of her nipples with great force, feeling how that puncture of pain brought her closer to orgasm.

On his side Ruffnut could no longer be in the glory. Hiccup was making the best oral sex of his life, his leg seemed to be everywhere, getting into her pussy as well as getting into her virgin ass. And if we add to that that said adonis was fiddling with her wet brgas, also fulfilling a fantasy that specifically included her, Ruffnut did not know how he was enduring so much yet, but the gods knew he was going to take advantage.

"Do you ... like ... that, you pervert?" She wasn't going to run out of art, and she could tell how the inestity of Hiccup's licks increased when she spoke like that. "Little ... fucking nerd." Ruffnut was having a hard time keeping up the concentration needed to talk and not run. Through her legs she could see how Hiccup had opened her legs so that she could see without problems as she sucked her panties to jerk off that huge cock of his.

"Come on ... arghhhh ... No wonder you ... imagined me instead of Astrid." Ruffnut planned to take advantage of that moment to get all the rage he felt against his friend. "That skinny blonde ... she would not know what to do with that cock ... of yours ... yes! More inside !".

Hiccup can't help smiling while listening to Ruffnut talk about his high school love. "Whenever I tried to imagine Astrid, you came out instead." Hearing this, a sense of victory ran through Ruffnut's body, since for her that could only mean one thing: that Hiccup had thought of her as a woman before the fucking Astrid Hofferson.

"Well, big boy, how does your fantasy end?" Ruffnut was basically sitting on the boy's face. "Dropping your milk while I run in your mouth?"

"No." At that moment he put both hands on Ruffnut's ass, separated the blonde's buttocks and began to suck, bite and lick as if there was no tomorrow.

"AAAGHHH ... TOO MUCH TOO MUCH ... AHHHHH" Ruffnut did not take half a minute to reach orgasm. Fluids from her pussy soaked Hiccup's face, who kept licking.

After a few seconds of blow on the bed, breathing hard. He barely managed to turn around, only to find Hiccup in front of her and his cock a few inches from her face, still masturbating with her panties.

"This is how my fantasy ends" And suddenly and without warning, Hiccup dropped all his milk on Ruffnut's face. Several strips of hot sperm covered the blonde's face, part falling into her open mouth or her tits.

When Hiccup felt that he was reaching the end, he made an effort and put his cock inside the blonde's mouth. This caught Ruffnut off guard, who felt like that piece of meat reached the top of his throat. Hiccup let out a final growl and a last load of milk low down the throat of the blonde.

Ruffnut felt like thick milk going down his throat and decided she wanted more. So, taking advantage of the fact that he still had a lot of it, he began to sip and lick any remaining milk off the cook.

Feeling that on his already sensitive penis, Hiccup could not help but start moaning, feeling like pleasure mixed a little with post orgasm sensitivity. When he felt it was too much, he started pulling it out, but Ruffnut suddenly sealed his lips around the head of his cock.

Hiccup let out a scream of painful pleasure and looked at the blonde in the face and the image in front almost made him have another orgasm.

Ruffnut had his lips completely sealed, but still he was able to form a small evil smile, his face covered in semen leaving only one of his eyes open, part of his blond hair was stained too. When she saw that she had his attention, she pressed her lips even more and began to sip strongly, as if trying to get the last drops of milk.

"FUCK RUFFNUT ... ARGH! With each new suction, a new shout of pleasure came out of Hiccup's mouth. When he felt that he had completely finished, Ruffnut let that huge cock out of his mouth with loud pop.

When he felt free, Hiccup dropped into bed, panting hard. After a few seconds both lovers looked at each other.

"So, rumors about you in high school?" Hiccup starts asking him. Ruffnut understood the first one he was referring to and could not help smiling. As stated before, Berk was a small city and rumors are the order of the day, and during the time of the institute of former classmates one of the most heard was the whore and openly sexual that Ruffnut Thorston was.

Putting on the best bitch face she knew how to put on, Ruffnut opened her legs and without any shame, she began touching herself in front of him. "Most of them are true, what can I say?" Given this image, Hiccup could not resist and began to masturbate his huge cock, which was already getting hard. Ruffnut touched himself harder when he saw this and decided to continue feeding the image of a teenage whore that Hiccup had of her.

"Many times the things I did were for pleasure, but other times I did it to prevent any anger or punishment from falling out every time my brother and I did one of ours" Ruffnu realized that Hiccup understood

Both seemed not to want to stop, but some claps attracted the attention of both. I was next to the dresser, it seemed that while both lovers finished theirs, she had dedicated herself to the next assault.

Mérida was wearing a harness with a dildo, one that Hiccup knew had another end on the other side, which Hiccup knew now was buried inside the redhead's pussy. And in one of the hands he carried a canister of edible acid lubricant, one of Hiccup's favorites, open. Gradually the redhead dropped the lubricant on the dildo and with the other hand was extending it. Seeing that he had gotten the attention of those two, he approached the bed slowly shaking his bottom.

"I'm glad you had a good time guys." Merid stood next to Hiccup. "And believe me, I enjoyed it, but Hiccup" The aforementioned raised his head. "You haven't fucked Ruffnut well for that pussy of his"

Mérida was wearing a harness with a dildo, one that Hiccup knew had another end on the other side, which Hiccup knew now was buried inside the redhead's pussy. And in one of the hands he carried a canister of edible acid lubricant, one of Hiccup's favorites, open. Gradually the redhead dropped the lubricant on the dildo and with the other hand was extending it. Seeing that he had gotten the attention of those two, he approached the bed slowly shaking his bottom.

"I'm glad you had a good time guys." Merid stood next to Hiccup. "And believe me, I enjoyed it, but Hiccup" The aforementioned raised his head. "You still haven't fucked Ruffnut by his pussy with that beautiful cock of yours," Merida leaned down and with the smeared hand of lubricant began to masturbate Hiccup. "Let me prepare you for the Queen."

Ruffnut really liked the nickname Merida had given him. But what he liked most was to see her take Hiccup by the heels and lift her legs, leaving the asshole of the exposed boy. Merida was admiring him a few moments before approaching her and with a single movement, put the dildo in Hiccup's ass.

"Ahhhh Meridaaaa ..." It seemed that suddenly the boy had run out of strength, letting out small groans. Basically Merida was fucking Hiccup at the same time she was masturbating him. Hiccup turned his head towards Ruffnut and the image he gave seemed to him one of the cutest things he had ever seen. His eyes narrowed, his face and mouth moaning. Merida's dildo entered and left very easily and Hiccup did not hide that he enjoyed it.

Ruffnut crawled to Hiccup, took his head and began to put his tongue as deep as possible in his mouth. Hiccup got carried away by the kiss and grabbed the ruboa by its hips. At the end of the kiss, Ruffnut's hand gently removed Merida's from Hiccup's cock and began to masturbate. "Do you like it HIccup? Like to be fuck in the ass while this whore jerks you off?"

"Yessss ... I love it." Ruffnut felt that he could never get tired of this, but as soon as he noticed that the boy's cock was hard again, he knew it was to follow. Throwing a kiss at Merida, Ruffnut swung his leg over Hiccup, making his ass stare at Merida. I put my hands on the boy's chest and little by little I let that beautiful tool go inside her. At first it cost a little, but little by little, and thanks to the onslaught that the redhead provided to the boy, he managed to put it whole.

"So fucking big ..." Ruffnut began to move up and down, and he realized that not reaching orgasm immediately would become a goal to follow. "Shit Hiccup ... your cock touches me all within me."On the other hand, she could feel Merida's hands clinging to her ass and soften her support so she could ram Hiccup's asshole stronger, something she noticed too.

Ruffnut was increasing the speed and Hiccup, which kept writhing at all the pleasure he was receiving, was also beginning to move and begin to embed Ruffnut's pussy.

The blonde could no longer think of anything other than pleasure and coming to climax, she said it herself. "What a fucking good cock ... by Loki Hiccup, why didn't you tell this ... to any girl in the people? Like this ... I wouldn't have ... wasted time with that cousin of yours ! "

"So fucking big ..." Ruffnut began to move up and down, and he realized that not reaching orgasm immediately would become a goal to follow. "Shit Hiccup ... your cock touches me everything inside me. " On the other hand, he could feel Merida's hands clinging to her ass and soften her support so she could ram Hiccup's asshole stronger, something she noticed too.

Ruffnut was increasing the speed and Hiccup, which kept writhing at all the pleasure he was receiving, was also beginning to move and start embedding Ruffnut's pussy.

Ruffnut could no longer think of anything other than pleasure and coming to climax, she said it herself. "What a fucking good cock ... by Loki Hiccup, why didn't you tell this ... to any girl in the people? Like this ... I wouldn't have ... wasted time with that cousin of yours ! "

"Was very shy." I answer the Hiccup. He grabbed Ruffnut's breasts and began to increase the intensity. Ruffnut clenched his teeth tightly, since every time Hiccup got him, he could feel his cock hit the entrance of his uterus. "I wanted to use you so much to fuck. Luckily I managed to overcome ... my shyness with the help of Merida and other friends."

Merida, on the other hand, noticed that she was reaching orgasm, the dildo vibrated inside her and every time she penetrated Hiccup, he went deeper. "Guys ... I'm about to go to cummmmm. Merida pulled the dildo from Hiccup's ass, lay on the bed and began to move the double dildo in and out of her pussy as she watched as Hiccuo's cock split in Two to Ruffnut.

"Come on Hiccup..part to is a whore !". Throwing the head back, the orgasm arrived for Merida. "ARGHHHHH !. Her body trembled and several squirting of pussy juice came out of her. Ruffnut's surprises that day did not end, now it turned out that the redhead It was a squirter.

Nor is it that she could pay close attention now. Hiccup kept pulling and sticking his cock inside her or playing with her breasts. "Come on champion ... fuck me well ... do what your cousin's useless can't do"

Hiccup laughed when he heard the blonde's opinion about his cousin. "I am sorry Ruff, it seems I have to apologize from Sntoface." Ruffnut laughed. "I seem to have to fix his mistake too."

Hiccup took the blonde and made her turn on his cock, something he did both clench their teeth in pleasure, and took his thighs and lifted them, making his cock dig deeper into her. "Hiccup !. Ruffnut had his tongue stuck out like a dog, and even drool a little.

"Queen Ruffnut." Merida made a small noise upon hearing that. Hiccup tightly clenched his hands on his thighs. "Enjoy it my Queen."

At that time Hiccup was dedicated to one thing only: pound Ruffnut. And the blonde could see that she was not bluffing. For the next few minutes Hiccup is dedicated to crushing Ruffnut's pussy, raising her legs so that everything is possible, causing the girl to only repeat one thing.

"Hiccup, Hiccup ... big cock." Ruffnut threw back his head and let Hiccup fuck her as he wanted, that cock filled her so much, she came in and out so hard that she just wanted to let herself be done.

Ruffnut felt how he reached his limit, so ready to have the best possible orgasm, he pressed his hips tightly again on Hiccup's lap, causing each of his onslaught to stick with more and more strength.

Hiccup noticed how Ruffnut's pussy was closing more and more, indicating that she would soon reach orgasm, and drawing strength from her lust, HIccup further increased the onslaught.

"ARGHHH ... YES, YES, YES." Ruffnut understood now why he could not stop listening to redhead, that woman would be silent with a cock like that by opening her pussy completely every time they fucked.

"Come on, you bastard, do what the useless of your cousin has failed to do with me." The blonde felt that he was less to cum.

"HERE YOU ARE A WHORE". The last Hiccup embesitas were the strongest and there Ruffnut released everything.

"I AM CUMINGGGG ARGHHHH." Ruffnut felt even dizzy from the orgasmic waves that ran throughout his body. She sat on Hiccup's cock and lay on his chest. He could feel the boy's hands running through his body, caressing and pinching. She could feel like his cock was still hard, inside her and Ruffnut felt bad. This boy, no, this well-endowed man had given her a sex session as he had not had in time, had reminded him of all the good things that sex brought, especially with people like those two sex machines. God, if until nothing Hiccup was fucking her while Merida was fucking the asshole of the man in question.

And she wasn't going to be less. "Hiccup?" His cock was still completely buried in her pussy, which was not unpleasant.

"Yes my Queen?" Ruffnut would never tire of hearing that. "You haven't cum and I feel bad for you." He said in an innocent voice, and the blonde could notice how Hiccup's cock was trembling inside her when she used that voice. "Can this little bitch help you drop all that milk? If you share it later, of course." Ruffnut used his tongue to similar that he was sucking a cock.

Hiccup laughed and slowly lifted Ruffnut from his cock, making her moan. "Don't worry, my queen, I've already thought about that." When Hiccup took out his cock, Ruffnut sadly felt a sense of emptiness. But that didn't last long, since the perverted blonde did not take long to notice her elsewhere, specifically in her asshole.

Ruffnut felt a stab of concern. "Hiccup?" Noticing the worried tone of the girl, Taking advantage that she was leaning on him, Hiccup got up, let gravity do his job and the tip of his big cock was nailed at Ruffnut's asshole.

"Wow, don't tell me that our little whore queen is not used to doing it for her ass" Ruffnut began to breathe a little harder to feel how that huge cock opened her little asshole.

"Ii-its bee ... been a long time since someone fuck me there and none of your size" A little more of Hiccup's cock entered his ass which caused even his breathing to be cut. "And what about my cousin?"

Ruffnut nervous river "Pft, he tried but ... he doesn't know how to do it, he doesn't know how to use his cock for that." Hiccup began to bite his neck while letting his ass fit his cock, but the gods knew what it was costing him. Ruffnut's butt walls stuck to his cock as if they wanted to squeeze it. But he was going to enjoy this.

"Does Snotlout have it as big as me? Ruffnut felt how he was impaling Hiccup's cock and smiled at the question.

"He has it big ... but yours is huge." Hiccup's cock throbbed inside the blonde's ass upon hearing that, and Ruffnut was not finished. "And unlike him ... you know how to use it."

"That honesty has to be rewarded. And the moment he said it is, he hit the rest of his cock to the bottom of Ruffnut's ass with a blow of his hip.

"EEEEKKKKKKK !" The scream that Ruffnut hit, which must have been heard in all the dormitories of the university, brought Merida out of her half-dream.

When he finally took off his drowsiness and saw what was happening, the image in front of her made the redhead's pussy get wet again.

Hiccup's cock entered and left Ruffnut's ass as if it were a jackhammer. It entered and left with force and the noise of the Hiccup balls colliding with the buttocks of the blonde, filled the entire room. That and the beatings that hit.

"FUCK ARGHHH ... YOU HAVE THE RUFFNUT REALLY TIGHT ASS ... I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE MUCH MORE !" Hiccup clenched his teeth in the pleasure Ruffnut's ass gave him.

"YOU CAN RELEASE EVERYTHING IN MY ASS! To Merida, Ruffnut seemed to be possessed, or they really hadn't fucked her like they should in a long time.

"LET IT GO ... LET IT GO ... RELEASE ALL THAT MILK IN MY ASSHOLE !" Ruffnut almost seemed to be singing.

"I AM CUMMING" almost roar Hiccup

Hiccup only lasted two more thrusts before he felt like he released all the milk inside that tight ass. Among all the simplicity that Ruffnut was after the other orgasms and the feeling of the entire Hiccup cumshot filling her ass, the blonde soon followed the example of her stallion and cum.

"FUUUCKKKKK !

Hiccup made a final effort and let them both fall into bed, thanks to the sky that Merida had a big one, before the attentive gaze of the redhead. Little by little, HIccup's cock left Ruffnut's ass and she could feel part of the boy's milk escaping.

When a few minutes had passed, Merida approached the blonde and whispered something in her ear. Hearing what the redhead told her a tired smile formed on her lips.

"I have a better idea."

Astrid was pissed off. She has just left the campus director where she had been about to be punished with a foul due to the complaints of other classmates for the fight she had had with Ruffnut in the dormitories, after she discovered that she was fucking her boyfriend and then with Eret that took place in one of the bars on campus where her boyfriend used to get drunk.

Astrid frowned as she remembered her now ex-boyfriend. During the fight both had faced each other's infidelities, which implied for the other students present that Astrid "Queen" Hofferson did not have everything under control or was so perfect. And that made her even in a bad mood.

And now he had Snotlout slugs behind her. After discovering that Eret cheated on him, and remembering that Ruffnut told him that Snotlout had a decent cock, he soon seduced her friend's boyfriend. It was even very easy, just like all the boys she and Ruffnut had met, Snotlout was crazy about her and having a girlfriend wasn't going to keep her from fulfilling Astrid's dream of fucking.

And what if Astrid enjoyed that cock, at least the first three times they fucked. The fourth time they fuck she realized that for him to had a big cock, more than Eret's, Snotlout didn't know how to use it properly.

And now he had it behind, further increasing his bad mood, since it was Snotlout's lack of attention with the clock that made Ruffnut catch them. When he thought of his friend, a little guilty assaulted her, but he shook the thought off. Ruffnu was already used to this kind of thing, anger would pass in a short time.

As he approached the door of his bedroom he grew more and more tired of Snotlout, and that he kept looking at his ass.

"Snotlout, stop following me.

"Excuse me? The raven got offended." I'm going to see my girlfriend.

Astrid laughed. "Do you really think that for Ruffnut you're still her boyfriend?"

They both passed Merida's door, which for some reason was open. God, how Astrid hated that redheaded slut.

"Pft, as if she could reject all this." Ruffnut began to flex his muscles, something that made Astrid nauseous.

When he reached the door of his bedroom, he saw that it was also open and people were heard inside. Snotlout was still showing off how RUffnut was going to run again and begging him a little, so he didn't know anything.

She knocked open the door and what he saw left her speechless for a few seconds. When Astrid felt the speech come back, only three words came out of his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !

There in the middle of the room was Ruffnu on his knees dressed only with the bra and a yellow thong. And he was sucking, almost with adoration, the biggest and fattest cock Astrid had ever seen, and the man who was attached to her looked like a Greek sculpture. Ruffnut strolled his tongue across that meat bar, sucked the nutsack, God was even putting three of his fingers in his ass. Without any shame, he got halfway through that monstrosity in his mouth and began to suck doing what some called "Duckface."

"What's up baby ...? Like Astrid, Snotlout was speechless, but his case was not only because he saw the one he still considered his girlfriend, but because he knew very well who was sucking. He was his fucking cousin.

"WHAT THE HELL? RUFFNUT,WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HICCUP? Ruffnut can help to smile to Snotlout angry face.

Astrid opened her eyes in surprise. That piece of stallion, with some muscles that seemed sculpted and with a cock that made everything get wet just by seeing her, was little Hiccup Haddock. The son of the mayor?

"Hello Astris, hello pig." Ruffnut sucked and put one of Hiccup's testicles into his mouth and then released him. "You will see I was so sad after discovering what you had done, that I went for a walk. I tilt Hiccup's cock to lick the tip as if it were an ice cream, making that man let out even louder moans.

"And look where you happen to be, I find Merida, who introduces me to her boytoy, who is none other than little Hiccup." The above laughed. "And as a gentleman, he has been comforting me in" different "ways throughout the day."

When Snotlout realized what he meant, he tried to pounce on Hiccup. But before he could move, someone kicked him hard in the crotch and fell to the ground, letting Merida see behind him. Astrid was even more pissed to see her there.

"What is this bitch doing here?" Astrid prepared to fight, but Merida could not be less interested in her."It's helping me move with her."Astrid got a white face when she heard that.

"Do you need something more,beautiful?"

"Could you take the bag of groans out and leave it lying there?" Ruffnut asked his new friend. "Hiccup and I will go in a while."

Merida took Snotlout for her jacket from the university's football team, and without any effort took Snotlout off the floor, closing the door behind her.

Ruffnut clenched Hiccup's huge cock, which made him groan loudly, attracting Astrid's attention. "

"Look Ruffnut, you can't move." For the next few minutes, where Ruffnut did not stop practicing oral sex on Hiccup's huge cock, the room was filled with Astrid's apologies and that he please did not leave. Just when I finished, Ruffnut looked at Astrid and without taking his eyes off him, he began to jerk off Hiccup with more force, noticing how he had less left to release all that milk he had in his balls. After a few minutes where only Hiccup could be heard moaning, Ruffnut spoke.

" Astrid, right now the jerking off I'm doing to Hiccup seems more important than your apologies." The sound of Hiccup's moans was increasing and Astrid noticed how her panties began to get wet. "What's more, thanks for fucking Snotlout, you reminded me of everything I've been missing by dating that pig. Ruffnut turned an eye on Hiccup, who has hardly felt that he was about to release everything he had in his balls.

"A pig like Snotlout is perfect for you, so be very happy." The tremor that ran through Hiccup's cock was the last warning. "I stay with the big boys."

Within a few seconds of saying that, Hiccup's cock started pouring milk without stopping. Astrid had never seen any man run like this, and s with the help of Ruffnut, who was still jerking nonstop, the man's semen came everywhere.

And there, in the middle of one of the biggest runs she had seen, after she saw Ruffnut take out every last drop of milk from the boy who was in love with her from the institute, I hear what Hiccup said in that post-orgasmic state.

"Glory too Queen Ruffnut."


End file.
